How It All Started
by sadrareshipper
Summary: The backstories of how Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen, how they ended up at Fairy Tail and how they meet their greatest comrade, Laxus. This was based off a headcannon that I made up since we never got a proper background for those three mages.
1. Evergreen

_Ever since I was little, I wanted to be a fairy…_

 **Evergreen**

 **X770**

"C'mon everybody, let's play over there!" The high-pitched voice of a little boy says. The 'there' that he was pointing to was the park's new playground; it was recently expanded due to the town's budget surplus.

The crowd of children all agreed in unison, "Yeah!"

"I call the swings!" One chubby girl said.

"No fair! I was thinking of the swings _first_ , copycat!" Another boy said. In all of their different times, the children began to discuss their plans at the place. It seemed like just another day in the park, however…

…from the sidelines was a little Evergreen watching intently with her mother. Accompanied with the young girl was one of her oldest toys, a fairy princess doll. She was playing with it when her mother, who was watching the little children interact, gently nudged the little girl to look into their direction. When she looked up, she saw those kids and immediately shook her head.

She turned to face her mother and pleaded, "Please, please mommy, don't make me do it! Please!" Her face was scrunched up almost as if she was preparing for a cry.

Her mother pushed up her black-rimmed glasses that was sitting on the tip of her nose and gave her an encouraging smile, "Oh Evergreen, please try!"

"No!" The six-year old pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "They'll just make fun of me again!"

"No they won't, darling. There are some new kids. They don't know anything about your gift."

The little girl went silent. Her mother was right, but she couldn't do it. She was too nervous to even deal with them. Suddenly, she felt a warm rub against her head. She looked up at her mother who flashed a warm smile. She leaned in closer to her daughter and whispered, "And even if they did, I'm here for you. I want you to remember that, okay?" She kissed her cheek an sat back up.

Evergreen looked over the group, which were still fighting on who-gets-what and what game to play, and then looked back at her mother. "A-Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, Ever. I'm sure that this time it'll be different. Just you watch and see." Her mother replied, her tone was as motivational as ever.

"O-Okay." She nodded.

Evergreen looked over at her doll—named Titania because it means "queen of the fairies"—and kissed it. _Wish me look, Titania_ , she thought to herself. The little girl jumped out of her seat and walked over to group. _Here we go_ , she thinks. She could feel her heartbeat race faster the closer she got to them. When she reached them, she turned her head back to her mother who was continuously nodding, signaling that she could start now. She turned back to face them and took a breath.

"Uh-Um…uh…excuse me." She said, her voice just above a whisper. As a result, she was ignored by the crowd that continued to go on about their favorite games.

The soft-spoken little girl cleared her voice again and this time, she tapped on the shoulder of one of the boys and said, "Excuse me!" She was trying to sound more mature with a deepened, much louder voice.

The crowd then turned to face her. Many were confused seeing her since they had never done so before. The leader of the pack turns to face her and asked, "What do _you_ want?"

She immediately looked down before looking back up and shyly asking, "Uh—can I-can I play with you guys?"

The crowd grew silent before the leader of the group, the boy, faced her. He quickly examined her before looking up at her face. "I know you."

"Huh? You do?" She said as she pushed up her glasses with her index finger. _I don't think I've ever met him before,_ she thought.

"Yeah, my brother told me about you. You're the stone freak." He said with a smile.

"Stone freak? Why is she called that?" The inquiring crowd asked.

"Because, if you get too close to her she'll turn you into stone." He said, making the crowd step back in fear.

"W-What? N-No—uh—that's not how it works!" She pleaded.

She could hear the murmurs of the kids warning each other, "S-Stay away from her!" Saddened, her head fell as she tried to hold back tears. Her mother was observing from the bench, laid her face in her hand, and sighed, "Oh brother!"

"Please, it's not like that!" Evergreen replied. She looked around at the faces that were a mixture of fear and disgust.

"Leave us alone, Stone Girl!" One of the members said.

"Yeah, stone girl! Get outta here!" Another member said.

The leader of the pack jumped in front of her and got in her face, causing the crowd to anticipate in fear. "You heard them, Stone Girl. _Leave._ " He said with a grin.

Feeling a wave of frustration, she looked up at the boy with newfound confidence and asked, "Sure, but can you look me in the eye and tell me that?" She said as she adjusted her glasses' position.

"Huh?" He asked, taking a glance at her eyes.

That was all she needed to turn him into stone. The crowd gasped in horror as they witnessed their leader become petrified. A satisfied Evergreen stepped back and flashed the crowd a smirk, "I didn't want to play with you losers, anyways." She turned her back to the stunned audience and made her way back towards her mother that was giving her a disapproving look.

"What was that, Ever?" She asked. Her daughter could hear her disappointment in her voice.

"What? I didn't do _anything_! It was his stupid fault anyways, he was asking for it!" She replied in annoyance. _Sheesh, mom!_

"But still, you should've never done that! What did I tell you about petrifying people?" Her mother nagged.

"Don't use it unless you're in danger, I know. But-" She was interrupted by her mother.

"No buts', Ever!" She exclaimed, "Now I gotta clean this mess up."

She looked over at the crowd that was facing their direction. Sighing, with the wave of her hand, she undid her daughter's spell. Her daughter, on the other hand, was none too impressed and was focused more on Titania than anything.

"I didn't wanna play with them anyways. You made me."

"Because if I didn't, then you would still be stuck in your room playing with that doll and drawing pictures of fairies."

"Oh yeah? Well, fairies are more fun than stupid kids. Isn't that right, Titania?" She looked over at her doll.

Stroking its soft brown hair, she adjusted the white wings of the shoulder-less green dress and sighed. _Someday, I'll be a fairy. And when it happens, I'll be the Queen of all Fairies and these kids will be my subjects. If only that day could come…_


	2. Freed

_I must remain calm, cool, and collected._

 **Freed**

 **X770**

A little boy sat at his desk in the corner of his room reading a book. It was not just any book; it was a book on the various dialects spoken on the continent of Ishgar. The boy smiled as he read the last pages. _Next one is about the Post-war period in Fiore…_ he thought to himself. Once he finished the last page, he looked up at the poster of the _Bellissimi Libri_ , the oldest library in the Kingdom of Fiore. _If only I could actually visit._ He went once with his mother when they visited the capital Crocus, but they never got to actually go inside. Instead, they admired it from the outside. _If only I went inside…_ Absentmindedly, he took his long, full green hair and readjusted his long French braid as he admired the photograph he cut out from a magazine.

"Freed, come help me with the chores!" His mother called from the kitchen.

He turned to face the door and took a deep breath. _Just another day,_ he said. "Just a minute, mother!" He called back. He slid his chair back and got up and then carefully slid it back into his desk. Walking towards the door, he makes a mental note of the cleanliness of his room and decides that he needs to adjust his bed again when he comes back in.

Leaving his immaculately kept room, he makes his way towards the kitchen where his mother is sitting. He stops in front of her with his hands behind his back. "Yes, mother?" He answers.

She looks up at him with a smile spread across her lips, "Ah, yes Freed! I need you to do the cooking tonight, son."

"May I ask you why, if you don't mind?" He asks. His mother usually did the cooking while he cleaned.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes—the same that she shared with her son—and he could see the sadness. It was the same sadness he saw a couple of months ago when _he_ left. And it cut him.

"Never mind, it is no problem, mother." He replied.

She gave him a grateful smile. Walking over to him, with her right hand, she gently stroked his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You are the best child any parent could ask for. Thank you, son." She said before she walked past him.

When his eyes followed her, she put on a long pale pink coat over her long dress and a matching hat with a long feather attached then quickly went out the door. Her son closed his eyes and turned to face the empty kitchen. It was just going to be him again. _As usual again,_ he thought to himself.

The year before, Freed's father had left them to start a new family. Suddenly his mother, a well-to-do woman known for her grace and elegance, became someone he did not recognize. The previously self-possessed woman became a budding alcoholic with emotional outbursts. It really humanized her to him. He decided that he wanted to be like her and he finally saw another side of her. It really hurt him.

But what hurt him the most is that now he is his father's substitute. Even though he is six-years old and wise beyond his years, he was expected to take the full brunt of the housework since his mother was too busy to chasing a bottle. He cooked, he cleaned, he studied—all while being his mother's companion and her emotional support system at the same time. He loved her but at the same time, he wished she'd let him be.

 _I wonder what time she is going to come in tonight._

The green-haired boy looked around at the mess of a kitchen and sighed, _she's been raiding the cabinets again._ Everything that was in the pantry was thrown all over the floor. There were broken dishes due to venting out her frustrations. Teabags, spices, condiments along with dish towels and soap were thrown all over the room. It resembled a tornado aftermath. Freed mentally kicked himself in the head, _maybe I shouldn't have done that._ The night before, he hid all of her bottles under a rune enchantment in hopes that she'd stop but, from the looks of the messy kitchen and her behavior, she hadn't and won't anytime soon. Without skipping a beat, the boy went to work.

Once midnight struck, his mother emerged from darkness of night and onto the hard floors of the living room.

"He isn't here, thank God." She said to herself as she lay comfortably on the floor. _He should not see me like this._

"Mother, why are you on the floor?" The boy asked after he opened the lamp. There he was, clad in a red robe and matching slippers, sitting on their couch the whole time.

He stood up and tried to grab her by the arms so he could pull her up, but her body was too heavy. He ended up falling backwards instead. Wiping away some hair strands from his face, he walked over to her and sat beside her. She voluntarily rolled over to look at her son.

"My boy…my sweet…boy." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty. This was her son—her only child—and she was acting as if _she_ were the child, not him. It tore her apart being in this position.

"Shh…' he said as he put a finger to her lip, 'go to sleep, mother. Everything is going to be alright." Stroking her hair, he calmly soothed her to sleep. With a closed smile, she slowly dozed off.

Freed looked down at her and sighed, _I wish she would stop._ He continued to stroke her hair. Despite her dependence, she still cleaned up well. He admired the silky green locks and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, mother. I just wish that you would stop."

He thought back to the time, around this time last year, when he found out from his mother that his father had left. He remembered her words and never forgot:

 _"_ _Freed, you mustn't cry. You must remain calm, cool, and collected for now you are the man of the house."_

He took a deep breath, "Calm, cool…collected."


	3. Bickslow

_Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been busy with school and all. But I'm back lol! Feel free to review! Sorry it's a bit short._

* * *

 _Kardia Cathedral accepted orphans. No matter what kind, all were accepted. Even the boy whose eyes can steal souls._

 **Bickslow**

 **X770**

What Father Gi could never understand is how and why his efforts were not working. He tried exorcisms, holy water, even group prayer—and yet—he could never stop Bickslow from taking souls.

"This must be a curse from Zeref. It _must_ be!" The elderly man said to himself. _How could anyone be born like this?!_

On the other hand, Bickslow could not care any less. It was fun. Shrugging, he continued to watch the man as he avoided his gaze.

"We need to do something about this."

"About what?" The younger boy asked innocently.

"About… _that!_ Your magic. We need to do something about it."

"Like what?" He continued to play coy, this time with his army of dolls repeating.

"We need to put a seal on you. You cannot keep stealing souls. It is an abomination and the church will not stand for it!" His anger continued to rose.

"No, you can't! What will happen to my babies?!" He stood in protest.

"I don't know, but it's either this…or _leave._ " The man rose up, dusted his white robes and turned to leave.

Once the door closed, the boy threw one of his dolls against it and screamed in frustration. This was his fourth home in 3 years. He couldn't leave; he didn't want to. The cathedral was different from the previous orphanages. The kids actually left him alone (for the most part); but even then, it did have his downsides—hence the dolls.

Doll-making had been his special hobby for years. It was something he learned from his mother. She actually owned a toy shop in Northern Fiore. With a collection of over 100 hand-made items, it was an outlet and a comfort.

Three years ago, both his parents died. His mother an unknown illness, his father a heart attack. At least that was the official story told. What many people did not know was that he tried to save them. Seith magic is a rare magic only known to few, including his family. It was something he learned from his father around the time of his death. On his parents' death bed, they asked him to use his eyes to save them by putting their souls into his dolls so that way, despite physically dying, they would always be with him.

And he did.

And it worked.

Until one day, he found his dolls destroyed.

So he continued.

It wasn't his fault that he kept stealing souls. No, it wasn't his fault. The little friends he had were leaving; he just wanted to be with them forever. It's not their fault that people wanted to adopt them. It was practically a sign for him to do something.

And he did.

And now they were never apart.

What's the big deal anyways?

It's not like they're actually dead anyways.

They're alive.

Just in different bodies.


End file.
